


Let Me Love You Right

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, I think it could be considered angst tbh i have no idea, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Stargazing, characters watching ancient aliens, implied Keith/someone else, is that a tag, kind of, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get out of town tonight; get lost and found tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You Right

"Lance, get in here, it's on!"   
  
"Alright, I'm coming!" Lance rushed into the room from the kitchen, paper plates and napkins in his hands. Keith opened the pizza box, eyes flicking from the TV to the food in front of him as his friend sat down and handed him a plate.   
  
They had a good setup-- every Friday, Keith would go to Lance's apartment, where they would order dinner and watch the newest episode of Ancient Aliens.   
  
_'... Somebody built something on the moon a long, long time ago, and I don't think it was Earthlings.'_  
  
_'The entire object may be of artificial origin. My question is, who built the moon?'_  
  
"Oh shit," Lance mumbled around a mouth full of pizza. "This is gonna be a good one."   
  
"Shut up," Keith said, a small smile on his face.   
  
The two men ate their dinner together, chatting and sharing theories through the commercials.   
  
At the end of the episode, Lance slumped back against the couch.   
  
"Dude," Keith said, eyes wide. "Aliens made the moon."   
  
"I know--"   
  
"It's hollow!"   
  
"Well, yeah--"  
  
"It's an alien surveillance ship so they can spy on humans!"   
  
"Keith! I know," Lance cut in, laughing lightly and placing a hand on Keith's wrist to get his attention. "I completely agree with you."   
  
 Keith sat back against the couch, looking at Lance. "I've got so many things to say about this and the only thing coming to mind right now is  _'what the quiznak'."_  
  
Lance laughed, getting ready to clear away the mess from their dinner.  
  
"I'll get it," Keith said, grabbing the box out of his hands to put in the kitchen. "I was going to get up and get a drink, anyways." Lance nodded, letting him take everything.   
  
Keith walked out of the room, and Lance started channel surfing, trying to find something else to watch. He knew Keith didn't have anything going on the next day, so he figured he'd be staying late into the night.   
  
"Why did you call me?" Lance heard from the kitchen. He turned the volume down on the TV, eavesdropping out of concern. He knew Keith had recently gotten out of an unhealthy relationship.   
  
"Do I need to come get you? ... You don't mean that. You're drunk. ... Is there someone there with you?" There was silence before Keith spoke up again. "I-- You're too drunk for this. I'm not dealing with you right now."   
  
Lance assumed he hung up the phone, and looked over his shoulder in concern. Keith stood in front of the refrigerator, his forehead resting against it, unmoving. After a few moments, Lance looked away again.   
  
Keith came back into the room, a glass of soda in his hand. He sat back down on the couch, staring at the drink.   
  
"Is everything alright?" Lance asked tentatively.   
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, it's fine." He sighed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Stupid drunk bastard called telling me how he missed me. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."   
  
Both of them were quiet for a while, Lance awkwardly staring at the TV and Keith spacing out again.   
  
"Do you want to go somewhere?" Lance asked.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"I don't know. We can go drive for a while; get some fresh air."   
  
Keith thought about it for a moment before letting out a quiet  _'alright'_ and standing up from the couch. He set his phone on the table, along with his glass, planning to leave both there.   
  
Lance put on a classic rock playlist that he knew both of them would like, pulling out of his parking spot and out onto the road. He had a destination in mind, though he didn't tell Keith that. He drove for a solid half hour before he got far enough away from town to be able to see more of the stars than they could before.   
  
"You didn't bring me out to the middle of nowhere to kill me, did you?" Keith asked, mostly joking.   
  
"Maybe I did. You'll just have to wait until I stop the car to find out." Lance looked over, seeing Keith with a smile on his face as he watched the scenery pass by out the window.   
  
Lance pulled off of the road, onto the shoulder, and parked the car. Keith looked around, a confused look on his face.   
  
"I figured we could watch out for UFOs or something," Lance explained, cutting the engine. He halfway-crawled into the backseat, pulling out a thick blanket. Keith smiled, unbuckling himself and stepping out of the car. Lance did the same, spreading out the blanket over the hood of the car. He hopped up, patting the space next to him.   
  
The two watched the sky together, pointing out when they found certain constellations and sharing stories of random nights growing up. The sounds of the crickets and late-summer winds acted as a soundtrack to their talking, eventually turning into the only thing that could be heard.   
  
Lance turned his head, eyes moving over the length of Keith's face. He'd pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and although a lot of it was left out to frame his face, while he was laying against the car it had moved out of his eyes, and he had tucked pieces behind his ears.  Lance studied his profile, unable to look away and back to the stars above them.   
  
Keith knew Lance was watching him, and it made his stomach flip. Slowly, he moved his hand closer to Lance's and intertwined their fingers. The other's hand almost pulled away at first, startled by the action, but he quickly relaxed and gripped Keith's hand. He turned away, looking at the stars.   
  
"I could treat you better than he did," Lance said, just loud enough that the other could hear.  
  
Keith closed his eyes, sighing quietly. He had been wanting to hear those words for so long, but now that he was hearing them, he couldn't think of what to say in return.   
  
"I know," he whispered after a moment of thinking.   
  
Lance let go of Keith's hand, leaning up on his elbow to look at him. Keith opened his eyes, looking away from the stars and at Lance for the first time since they had gotten there.   
  
"So let me."   
  
Keith leaned up, taking Lance's face into his hands and pulling them together. He kissed him soft and passionate, encouraged by his words.   
  
Lance moved his other arm over Keith's body, resting his hand on the car hood next to him. He could smell Keith's aftershave against his skin, and feel his breath against his own mouth as he stopped and went in again, their lips moving together.   
  
Keith moved one of his hands down to Lance's shirt, pulling him closer until he was almost on top of him. His other hand caressed his face, skin smooth beneath his fingers.   
  
They only pulled away once they were out of breath, both of them flustered and blushing. Lance sat up, running a hand through his hair. An awkward silence settled between them, until he spoke up again.   
  
"Should we go back to my place?" he asked. Realizing how that may come across, he quickly added, "Your phone and car are there..."   
  
Keith nodded, slipping off of the car and avoiding eye contact. He turned his face away from Lance's and bit his lip to keep from grinning. Lance unlocked the car and both of the climbed in, the blanket haphazardly thrown onto the back seat. They drove back to the apartment in relative silence, unable to think of anything to say after what had just happened.   
  
Lance lead them back into the house, unsure of what Keith would want to do. He toed off his shoes and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink.   
  
"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Keith asked suddenly, almost startling Lance.   
  
"Of course not." He checked the time on his phone, realizing it was past midnight. He gestured down the hallway, letting Keith lead the way.  
  
Keith walked into the bedroom, immediately going towards the drawer that he knew Lance kept his pajama pants in. He changed in the bathroom, going back to the bedroom to find Lance already in his bed, stifling a yawn. Keith stood at the door awkwardly before going to crawl into the bed next to Lance -- their normal setup when he would stay the night because Lance had the most uncomfortable couch for sleeping, and his bed was big enough for both of them. He burrowed under the covers, letting his mind play back what had gone on earlier in the night.   
  
They both laid in the darkness for a while, before Lance spoke up. 

"Hey Keith?" 

"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's make fabric softener and Snuggle," he whispered, arm making it's way around Keith's midsection.   
  
He couldn't help it -- he burst out laughing.   
  
"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" he exclaimed, rolling onto his back and looking at Lance.   
  
Lance kept the cheesy pickup lines coming until he was so tired that he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he fell asleep with his arm still wrapped around Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> A bad pickup line that I'm like 98% sure Lance would use: Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out.
> 
> Anyways, this fic was inspired by the song Alone Tonight by Chris Young. It's my first Klance fic, so I'm sorry if it's not very good or seems kind of OOC, I'm not 100% familiar with these characters but I felt like they fit with this idea really well. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to drop a comment (I reply to all comments) or leave kudos!
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Wattpad and Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the series that they come from. Not affiliated with Dreamworks. 


End file.
